wm43_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Spongebob episodes
Colors A+ (Amazing): Light Blue A (Great): A- (Great): B+ (Good): B (Good): B- (Decent): C+ (Decent): C (Average): C- (Average): D+ (Meh): D- (Meh): E+ (Bad): E- (Bad): F+ (Terrible): Lighter Gray F- (Terrible): Darker Gray S (Scumbob/Atrocius): Black Placeholder categories: Amazing: Purple Great: Light Blue Good: Green Decent: Yellow Average: Orange Meh: Red Bad: Maroon Terrible: Gray Scumbob/Atrocius: Black Total Amazing *SB-129 *F.U.N. *Pizza Delivery *Jellyfish Jam *Arrgh *Walking Small Great *Rock Bottom *Fools in April *Employee of the Month *Sleepy Time *Suds *Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost *Opposite Day *Plankton! *Culture Shock *Pickles *Ripped Pants *Valentine's Day Good *Scaredy Pants *I Was a Teenage Gary *Sandy's Rocket *Karate Choppers *Bubblestand *The Paper *Jellyfishing *Texas *Your Shoe's Untied *Home Sweet Pineapple *Naughty Nautical Neighbers *Help Wanted *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *Boating School Decent *Boating School *Hall Monitor *Tea at the Treedome *Neptune's Spatula *Hooky *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy 2 *Musclebob Buffpants Average *Reef Blower *The Chaperone *Nature Pants *Squeaky Boots Meh Bad Terrible Scumbob Season 1 *SB-129 (A+) *FUN (A+) *Pizza Delivery (A+) *Jellyfish Jam (A+) *Arrgh (A+) *Walking Small (A+) *Rock Bottom (Great) *Fools in April (Great) *Employee of the Month (Great) *Sleepy Time (Great) *Suds (Great) *Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost (Great) *Opposite Day (Great) *Plankton! (Great) *Culture Shock (Great) *Pickles (Great) *Ripped Pants (Great) *Valentine's Day (Great) *Sandy's Rocket (Good) *Karate Choppers (Good) *Bubblestand (Good) *The Paper (Good) *Scaredy Pants (Good) *I Was a Teenage Gary (Good) *Jellyfishing (Good) *Texas (Good) *Home Sweet Pineapple (Good) *Naughty Nautical Neighbers (Good) *Help Wanted (Good) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy (Good) *Boating School (Good) *Hall Monitor (Good) *Neptune's Spatula (Good) *Tea at the Treedome (Decent) *Hooky (Decent) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy 2 (Decent) *Musclebob Buffpants (Decent) *Reef Blower (Average) *The Chaperone (Average) *Nature Pants (Average) *Squeaky Boots (Average) Season 2 *Band Geeks (Amazing) *Christmas Who (Amazing) *Frankendoodle (Amazing) *Welcome To The Chum Bucket (Amazing) *Shanghaied (Amazing) *Graveyard Shift (Amazing) *Sailor Mouth (Amazing) *Artist Unknown (Amazing) *Big Pink Loser (Amazing) *Dying For Pie (Amazing) *Squidville (Amazing) *Krusty Love (Amazing) *Squid on Strike (Amazing) *The Fry Cook Games (Amazing) *Procrastination (Great) *Life of Crime (Great) *Something Smells (Great) *Survival of the Idiots (Great) *No Free Rides (Great) *Squid's Day Off (Great) *Mermaid man and Barnacle boy 3 (Great) *Wormy (Great) *Patty Hype (Great) *Gary Takes a Bath (Good) *Pressure (Good) *Imitation Krabs (Good) *The Smoking Peanut (Good) *Your Shoe's Untied (Good) *Sandy, Spongebob, and the Worm (Good) *The Secret Box (Good) *Jellyfish Hunter (Good) *Prehibernation Week (Good) *Bubble Buddy (Good) *Squirrel Jokes (Decent) *I'm your Biggest Fanatic (Decent) *Bossy Boots (Decent) *Grandma's Kisses (Decent) *Dumped (Average) *I'm With Stupid (Meh) Season 3 *Just One Bite (Amazing) *Chocolate with Nuts (Amazing) *Can You Spare a Dime (Amazing) *Snowball Effect (Amazing) *I Had an Accident (Amazing) *No Weenies Allowed (Amazing) *Nasty Patty (Amazing) *Idiot Box (Amazing) *Spongebob Meets the Strangler (Amazing) *One Krab's Trash (Amazing) *Krusty Krab Training Video (Amazing) *Wet Painters (Amazing) *The Algae's Always Greener (Amazing) *My Pretty Seahorse (Amazing) *Club Spongebob (Amazing) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy 5 (Amazing) *The Camping Episode (Amazing) *Squilliam Returns (Amazing) *Clams (Great) *The Bully (Great) *Mid-Life Crustacean (Great) *The Great Snail Race (Great) *Rock a Bye Bivalve (Great) *Plankton's Army (Great) *New Student Starfish (Great) *Born Again Krabs (Great) *Doing Time (Good) *Krabby Land (Good) *Krab Borg (Good) *Missing Identity (Good) *Ugh (Good) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV (Good) *Pranks a Lot (Decent) *Spongeguard on Duty (Decent) *As Seen on TV (Average) *Party Pooper Pants (Meh) Season 4 *Wishing You Well (Amazing) *Krusty Towers (Amazing) *Dunces and Dragons (Amazing) *Skill Crane (Amazing) *Have You Seen This Snail (Amazing) *Fear of a Krabby Patty (Amazing) *Mrs. Puff, You're Fired (Amazing) *The Lost Mattress (Amazing) *Shell of a Man (Great) *Krabs vs Plankton (Great) *Selling Out (Great) *Karate Island (Great) *Enemy In-Law (Great) *Whale of a Birthday (Good) *Ghost Host (Good) *Chimps Ahoy (Good) *Patrick Smartpants (Meh) *Squidbob Tentaclepants (Bad) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture (Bad) *Funny Pants (Bad) *All That Glitters (Bad) *Good Neighbers (Terrible) Season 5 *Atlantis Squarepantis (A+) *Roller Cowards (A+) *Krabs a la Mode (A+) *Friend or Foe (A) *Sing a Song of Patrick (A) *The Two Faces of Squidward (A) *Goo Goo Gas (A) *Spy Buddies (A-) *Spongebob vs. The Patty Gadget (A-) *The Donut of Shame (A-) *New Digs (B+) *Blackjack (B+) *The Inmates of Summer (B) *The Krusty Plate (B) *20,000 Patties Under the Sea (B) *Picture Day (B) *Money Talks (B-) *Blackened Sponge (B-) *Banned in Bikini Bottom (C+) *To Save a Squirrel (C+) *The Original Fry Cook (C+) *Slimy Dancing (C+) *The Krusty Sponge © *Rise and Shine © *A Flea in her Dome © *Pat No Pay (C-) *Night Light (C-) *Boat Smarts (C-) *Bucket Sweet Bucket (C-) *Good Ol Whatshisname (C-) *Stanley S. Squarepants (C-) *Spongehenge (D) *Le Big Switch (D) *Breath of Fresh Squidward (D) *Mermaid Man Vs. Spongebob (D) *Whatever Happened to Spongebob (D) *Fungus Among Us (E+) *The Battle of Bikini Bottom (E-) *Waiting (F) *To Love a Patty (F) ??? *Pest of the West Season 6 *Truth or Square Spongebob Segments (A+) *Truth or Square (A) *Sand Castles in the Sand (A) *Suction Cup Symphony (A) *The Slumber Party (A-) *Not Normal (A-) *Chum Caverns (A-) *Grandpappy the Pirate (A-) *No Hat for Pat (A-) *Chum Bucket Supreme (B+) *Single Cell Anniversary (B+) *Krusty Krushers (B+) *Krabby Road (B+) *Spongebob Squarepants vs. The Big One (B+) *Gone (B) *House Fancy (B) *Overbooked (B) *Toy Store of Doom (B-) *Spongicus (B-) *Shell Shocked (C+) *Patty Caper (C+) *Ditchin (C+) *A Life in a Day (C+) *The Krabby Kronicle © *Giant Squidward © *No Nose Knows (C-) *Komouter Overload (C-) *Penny Foolish (C-) *Nautical Novice (C-) *Plankton's Regular (D) *Professor Squidward (D) *Sun Bleached (D) *The Card (D) *Pineapple Fever (D) *Squid's Visit (D) *Gullible Pants (D) *Clash of Triton (E+) *Grooming Gary (E+) *Porous Pockets (E+) *Boating Buddies (E-) *Dear Vikings (E-) *Choir Boys (F) *The Splinter (F) *Slide Whistle Stooges (F) *To Squarepants or not to Squarepants (F) *Cephalopod Lodge (F) *Shuffleboarding (F) *Pet or Pests (F) Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 *Mimic Madness (A+) *Lost and Found (A+) *The Getaway (A+) *Unreal Estate (A) *Trident Trouble (A) *Burst Your Bubble (A) *Spongebob's Place (A-) *Mermaid Pants (A-) *Code Yellow (A-) *House Worming (A-) *Krusty Katering (B+) *Plankton Retires (B) *Life Insurence (B) *Plankton Gets the Boot (B) *Whirlybrains (B-) *Snooze You Lose (B-) *Patrick's Coupon (C+) *Out of the Picture (C+) *Sportz (C+)